


It's The Only Way

by blurryxvessel



Series: Cute Spierfeld [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepovers, Study Date, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Simon and Bram have a study date sleepover





	It's The Only Way

“I’m exhausted,” Simon yawns, leaning on Bram heavily.

 

“Can’t we just go to sleep, finish studying tomorrow?” He begins. 

 

“Not unless you want to fail this test,” Bram says in all seriousness.

 

“I’m about to use this science textbook as a pillow if I don’t get some sleep soon.” Simon half jokes.

 

“C‘mon we’re almost done. Two more chapters to go.” 

 

“Two more!” Simon exclaims, eyes going wide. 

 

“Listen, you’re the one who called this a study date on the phone. You should have known I of all people wanted to actually study.” Bram reminds him. 

 

“Yeaaah, but I’m also sleeping over, which means we have to fit sleeping into the schedule somewhere.” Simon argues playfully. 

 

Bram grabs a throw pillow from beside him and chucks it at simon. It misses, bouncing off the window and falling to the floor. 

 

“Nice one,” Simon comments. 

 

He flops backwards to the pillows of Bram’s bed gracelessly. “I can’t do this. I’m going to sleep.” 

 

“Not in my bed you aren’t.” Bram retorts. “You know how my parents are, they’d kill us.” He adds. He crawls up the bed towards the pillows so he’s closer to Simon. 

 

“Don’t-“ Simon warns. He tries to cover up the smile growing on his face, while attempting to cover himself up from Bram’s reaching hands.

 

“It’s the only way,” Bram replies, beginning to tickle Simon crazily.

 

“Okay, Okay! Stop! I’ll get up, I’ll get up!” Simon offers a few moments later, trying to desperately break out of Bram’s grasp. 

 

Simon attempts to catch his breath before he rolls off the bed and makes his way across the room to the makeshift bed set up in Bram’s room. 

 

He grabs his textbook and opens back up to the page they were last studying. They decide to read over the important portions of the chapter instead of reading it word for word. 

 

“...So, yeah, that’s why I was late seeing you this afternoon. Mr Fischer wanted me to stay late and finish up an assignment. Has he ever made you stay late Si?” 

 

Bram looks up from his textbook and over at Simon. His heart swells. His boyfriend has fallen asleep, textbook still in hand, head hanging down in a presumably uncomfortable position. He stands up quietly from his bed, grabbing his phone to snap a photo of this cuteness. He wants to capture this moment and store it in a bottle. He sends the photo to Leah with the caption “when your study date falls asleep on you”. He’s sure the picture will get around, becoming the running joke of their friend group. 

 

“Si, babe,” Bram whispers, kissing Simon’s forehead lightly to wake him. 

 

Simon jumps slightly from being startled. Bram leans down and kisses him softly again.

 

“You fell asleep,” He mentions, laughing a little bit.

 

“Let me get that,” He offers, taking the textbook out of Simon’s hands. 

 

“Thanks,” Simon mumbles, obviously too tired to attempt to form a coherent sentence. He rolls over and lets his head hit the pillows. 

 

Bram makes his way to the door and turns off the light switch before making his way to bed.

 

“Goodnight Si, I love you.” He says as he crawls into bed. 

 

“Mmmg’night l-love youuu,” Simon murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @polarizeawsten and tumblr @alexxshutup


End file.
